prehistoric_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
Deinosuchus
Deinosuchus is a species of giant alligator crocodilian from Cretaceous North America. It inhabited the swampy coastal areas of the Western Interior Seaway. Because of its size and power, Deinosuchus was the top predator of its environment, and most commonly preyed on herbivorous dinosaurs such as Parasaurolophus. It could also easily fight off predators like Albertosaurus, to scavenge already-dead animals. Physical appearance and biology Deinosuchus had green colored, scaly skin. Additionally, measuring 50 feet long from head to tail and weighing up to 9 tons, Deinosuchus was the largest crocodilian that had ever lived and one of the largest carnivores the world had ever seen. Behavior and traits In Prehistoric Park Supercroc A Deinosuchus is the final animal targeted for Prehistoric Park by Nigel Marven. He demonstrates the size of the animal to Head Keeper Bob by laying a replica skull on a bridge over the crocodile lake. To rescue a Deinosuchus from extinction, Nigel travels back to Late Cretaceous Texas, when the species is in decline, but still a top predator. Whilst Nigel is watching from a microlight in the sky, Deinosuchus hunting in the sea leaps from the water to catch a low-flying Nyctosaurus. He then spots another Deinosuchus swimming down a small estuary, which he follows in a dinghy. The Deinosuchus takes a bite out of the small boat, but promptly swims away. Nigel comes out in a large freshwater lake, where a float of Deinosuchus are resting on a sandbank. When a juvenile Parasaurolophus goes down to the water to drink, another Deinosuchus pulls it under, and other others begin to deathroll it. Once it is drowned, they devour it. The next morning, Nigel awakens to find a number of Deinosuchus emerging from the lake to steal a Parasaurolophus killed by a pack of Albertosaurus. The two groups fight briefly, but the Deinosuchus have the upper hand, and the Albertosaurus leave their kill to the crocodiles. In order to catch a Deinosuchus, Nigel and his team build a stockade which gradually becomes thinner. However, the bait is stolen by a pack of Troodon, so Nigel is forced to use himself as bait. He slaps the water with a dinghy paddle, prompting a female Deinosuchus to erupt from the water and chase him onto the beach. His plan works, and she becomes trapped at the end of the stockade. He sets up the time portal and pulls away the front posts of the stockade, allowing the Deinosuchus into the park. She gets into her new lake herself, as it is built near the portal site. During the mass break-out, Matilda the Tyrannosaurus chases Nigel past the Deinosuchus lake. When Matilda is about to catch up to him, the Deinosuchus, used to fighting giant theropods, erupts from the water to attack her, slowing her down and allowing Nigel to stay one step ahead of her. The Deinosuchus did not leave the lake during the break-out. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Prehistoric Park'' **106. Supercroc *''Prehistoric Park'' (book) *''Prehistoric Park: Creatures and Beasts'' Notes and references Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Cretaceous Category:North America Category:Animals in Supercroc Category:Animals in the park